simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Playoffs
Semifinal Info The 9-3 Monsters would host the 7-5 Ninjas. The Monsters finished the season leading the league in points against and Point differential. They also finished with an 8 game winning streak. The Ninjas, on the other hand, only made the playoffs by having a points differential 21 points better than the Wyoming Aardvarks. The Ninjas did however already have a de facto bye as they were able to bench all of their players in the last game of the season. Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Ninjas 3 7 6 0 16 Monsters 7 9 3 14 33 Ninjas Stats Southman-Jordan: 28/42, 299 YDS, 1 TD, 1 FUMB Johnson: 20 Carries, 85 YDS, 1 FUMB Glenn: 2 Carries, 6 YDS Sandoz: 7 REC, 77 YDS Gibson: 8 REC, 91 YDS, 1 TD Richardson: 2 REC, 18 YDS Wahl: 1 REC, 8 YDS Wilson: 5 REC, 55 YDS Jenkins: 5 REC, 50 YDS Jolly: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FR Hodge: 1 Tackle Wheatley: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Willis: 1 Tackle Bateman: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks Tubbs: 1 Tackle Cunningham: 4 Tackles Murray: 4 Tackles Horton: 1 Tackle Harden: 1 INT Iverson: 2 Tackles Jarvis: 3 Tackles Lawson: 3 Tackles Ogden: 2 Tackles Monsters Stats O'Connell: 31/44, 341 YDS, 3 TD, 1 INT Grosse: 17 Carries, 59 YDS, 1 TD, 1 FUMB McNally: 4 Carries, 21 YDS Morrissey: 9 REC, 91 YDS, 1 TD Westmore: 11 REC, 130 YDS, 2 TD Masters: 6 REC, 58 YDS Fox: 1 REC, 10 YDS Moss: 1 REC, 9 YDS Stuart: 3 REC, 34 YDS Petty: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FF Burrier: 3 Tackles, 1 FR Ball: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks Wolfe: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Curry: 2.5 Tackles, 1 Sack Barbosa: 1 Tackle, 1 Sack, 1 FR Middleton: .5 Tackles Peck: 4 Tackles, 1 Sack Bostic: 3.5 Tackles Brown: .5 Tackles Underwood: 3 Tackles Bacon: 1 Tackle Super Bowl Info Location: Cheyenne, Wyoming Stadium: Flanagan Field Teams: Uzbekistan Cherubs and Moon Monsters Attendance: 67,811 (Sold Out) Las Vegas Line: Cherubs by 4 Cost of 30 second commercial: $4.1 Million Referee: Happy Albertson Network: CBS Announcers: Jim Nantz, Phil Simms (with Steve Tasker, Solomon Wilcox, Dan Marino, and Shannon Sharpe) Halftime Show: Pharrell Williams (With Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, T.I., and Daft Punk) National Anthem: Avett Brothers (One member is from Wyoming) Coin Toss: Aardvarks Originals Miguel Baja and Seneca Sypniewski '''3 Biggest Stories:''' 1. First new Era Super bowl 2. Star Quarterback Coby O'Connell against another star Quarterback Vincenzo Berlin 3. Big Chance of Thunderstorms Super Bowl Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Monsters 10 3 7 10 30 Cherubs 7 7 0 14 28 Monsters Stats O'Connell: 32/46, 374 YDS, 2 TD Grosse: 15 Carries, 70 YDS, 1 TD, 1 FUMB Morrissey: 11 REC, 129 YDS, 1 TD Westmore: 9 REC, 89 YDS Masters: 8 REC, 113 YDS, 1 TD Fox: 1 REC, 10 YDS Moss: 1 REC, 9 YDS Stuart: 2 REC, 24 YDS Burrier: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Petty: 1 Tackle, 1 Sack Ball: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks Wolfe: 4 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FF Barbosa: 3 Tackles Curry: 1.5 Tackles, 1.5 Sacks Middleton: .5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Peck: 5 Tackles, 1 FR Bostic: 1 Tackle, 1 INT Christenson: 3 Tackles Brown: 1 Tackle Underwood: 2 Tackles Bacon: 4 Tackles Cherubs Stats Berlin: 31/45, 369 YDS, 4 TD, 1 FUMB, 1 INT Lehman: 16 Carries, 66 YDS Billings: 3 Carries, 9 YDS Paquette: 9 REC, 117 YDS, 1 TD Sprague: 10 REC, 122 YDS, 2 TD Justice: 3 REC, 29 YDS Hatcher: 5 REC, 59 YDS, 1 TD Cosby: 4 REC, 42 YDS Abbott: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FR Lyles: 2 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Kidd: 1 Tackle Wheeler: 1 Tackle Reyes: 2 Tackles Bruno: 1 Tackle Bell: 1 Tackle Pollack: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Burdict: 1 Tackle Richardson: 1 Tackle Dost: 8.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Cox: 3 Tackles Jones: 4 Tackles Haslam: 1.5 Tackles Kennedy: .5 Tackles Beverly: 4 Tackles Carlisle: 1 Tackle Summary Super Bowl MVP Voting #'''Coby O'Connell, Monsters QB''' #Corey Masters, Monsters WR #Vincenzo Berlin, Cherubs QB #Julius Wolfe, Monsters DT #Anderson Peck, Cherubs ILB Recap The Monsters, led by Coby O'Connell, hoisted the Rosario Mathis Super Bowl Trophy. This was a close game throughout, with no team ever leading by more than a touchdown and all 10 scores also being lead changes. The fourth quarter was very exciting. Entering the fourth quarter, the Monsters led 20-14. Vincenzo Berlin would throw a 13 yard touchdown pass to Tim Hatcher, Berlin's 3rd Touchdown of the game. The Monsters responded with a field goal, putting the score at 23-21. The Cherubs had a very long drive that ended in a 19 yard touchdown pass from Berlin to Gabriel Sprague, and The Cherubs looked like the champions with just 1:29 left in the game, and up 28-23. But the Monsters came back on a very quick drive, and with 0:19 left in the game, Coby O'Connell made an outstanding pass to Corey Masters while being hit by Dylan Lyles. The wide open Masters would catch the ball at the 5 and run in for the game winning touchdown, and the Orange and Purple confetti rained down as Coby O'Connell was crowned the first Super Bowl MVP in the New Era. MONSTERS WIN THE SUPER BOWL!